Five Nights At Freddy's
Description Five Nights at Freddy's is an indie horror game which Pewdiepie and many other YouTubers have played. The game was released on Desura on August 8, 2014; August 20, on Steam; and ported to Android devices on August 27. The player controls Mike Schmidt (who is not actually seen due to the 1st-person POV), and must survive five nights (plus two optional bonus nights) at "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria." The gameplay is relatively simple: all the player has to do is prevent the murderous animatronics from entering the room in which the player resides. To do this, the player must keep a close eye on the robots to make sure that they aren't waiting outside the office and, if they are, must close the respective doors to prevent them from entering. However, the player must be wise in managing the limited power supply, which continually drains throughout the levels--even more so depending on what other power sources are currently running. The "nights" run from 12 to 6 a.m., and last about 9 minutes in real time. Beginning Pewdie uploaded the first episode of Five Nights at Freddy's on August 22, 2014. In the video, he completed the first night, but was not able to make it past the second night. Also, while playing, he stated that he would rather "flip burgers at McDonald's" than work at the pizzaria. The second video was uploaded on August 24. In it, Pewdie completed Night 2, but he quit on Night 3 after being killed by Chica. The third video was uploaded on August 26. Pewdie did not complete the third night and begame increasingly frustrated by the A.I. in the game. At the end of the video, he said that he was done with the game. He will most likely not upload another. The Animatronics While the characters have their own names, Pewdie gave them their own personalized nicknames. They are: 'Rueben' Officially known as "Bonnie" in the game. Bonnie is one of the haunted animatronics that roams around the pizzaria at night. Curiously, Bonnie has the ability to teleport to any location in the building, and has a habit of appearing in the janitor's closet near the left side of the office, prompting Pewdie to say, "Tom Cruise, get out of the closet." Bonnie is typically the first robot to move, and he will always approach from the West Hall. He is also the only character that will appear in the Backstage area. Olseg Officially known as "Chica the Chicken" in the game. Chica haunts the pizzaria at night, along with the other three animatronics. Chica is usually the second robot to move, after Bonnie, and will always appear in the East Hall side of the building. 'Steve' Officially known as "Foxy the Pirate" in the game. Foxy is an animatronic pirate fox that resides in Pirate Cove, unlike the other three that start out on the stage. While he is not officially introduced until Night 2, he is capable of appearing on the first night, but will not appear before 4 a.m. Foxy is unique in that he does not wander around the pizzaria as the others do. Instead, he will start out behind the curtains in Pirate Cove and, depending on how often the player watches him on the camera, will gradually make his way towards the office. Pewdie seems to hate Foxy the most, as Foxy is typically the hardest character to keep an eye on. 'Titty' Officially known as "Freddy Fazbear," the title character of the game. Freddy is a large brown bear that wanders the haunted pizzaria at night. Unlike Bonnie and Chica, Freddy remains inactive on the first two nights. He will not leave the stage unless the player runs out of power. On Night 3 and onwards, he will begin to leave the stage, but will never move until after Bonnie and Chica have left. Trivia *Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria is an obvious take on real-life children's restaurant Chuck E. Cheese's. *When starting the game for the first time, the player is shown a loading screen which displays a newspaper ad outlining the job. It states that the player makes $120 a week, which amounts to about $4.71/hr. Category:Games Category:Horror Category:Games With Deaths